Melody PondThe Weapon, The Girl, The Daughter
by LABerry-xx
Summary: Melody Pond is a weapon for The Silence. But what happens when she gets found by The Doctor after an argument with one of her trainers? One-shot, rated K.


_**Melody Pond-The Weapon, The Girl, The Daughter**_

"_Melody..."_

_Twelve year old Melody Pond heard a voice, a quiet whisper that somehow, she recognised. Weakness couldn't penetrate her, but ever since she argued with a member of The Silence when she was being trained, she had been trapped in this tiny room._

"_Melody, Mummy loves you."_

_Melody moaned in her sleep, thumping her fists against the pillow. Somehow, she felt a pang of longing. It was a woman's voice down, a quiet woman's voice with a slight sob._

"_I don't have a Mummy! I AM TRAINED TO KILL THE DOCTOR!" Melody screamed, kicking her legs against the bed. But somehow, the words that she spoke all seemed like lies._

_She tried to convince herself that everything she knew was right, that this was some weird dream that a moment of weakness had enforced upon her. Maybe she shouldn't have argued with them. They were always right. Their mission was always right._

"_Melody, Daddy loves you."_

_A man's voice this time, sniffing slightly as he mentioned her name. But she didn't have a Daddy. She was a weapon, nothing more than a weapon, with no emotions, no family and no love. Love was for the weak, and only for the weak._

"_Melody, you're coming home. Home to your Mummy, your Daddy and the Doctor. We're coming to save you." _

_There was the mysterious whisper again, except it was talking normally. It was a man's voice, and an instinct within her told her to hate, yet she just felt a warm, fuzzy feeling deep within her heart. Was it love? It couldn't be. Melody has never known love._

_Suddenly, her eyes flicked open and she sat up in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her heart still racing, she heard a noise, a strange, whirring noise that scared her a bit._

_A blue box appeared in her small, cramped room, and one man dived out of it and onto her bed, panting. He wore a natty suit with a bow tie, his brown hair was messy and he had a huge grin on his face._

"_Pond, Melody Pond. It's good to see you again, it's been, what, 12 years?" the man grinned, hugging Melody close to him._

_She recognised that voice._

"_THE DOCTOR! DIE!" she shrieked, curling her hands around his neck and she began to attempt to strangle him, but though she was a highly trained weapon, she was 12, and not that strong yet._

_He pulled her arms behind her back and smiled, "Listen, Melody, I know your parents. They're waiting for you, and they haven't seen you since you were just a tiny baby. Forget your training, Mel. Forget all you've learnt with The Silence. Your parents love you, and I've managed to find you."._

_Somehow, Melody's cheeks began to flush, and she sighed slightly, "A member of The Silence found me on an abandoned planet that I, well, don't remember, when I was just two. They took me back here, recognising me, and began to train me for war. Can I see my parents?"._

_The Doctor let go of her arms and opened the doors of the Tardis, sending one skinny man and one red haired woman tumbling out. Their ears had obviously been pressed against the door, listening in to the conversation that occurred._

_Melody could see that the woman's eyes were slightly red, probably from crying. She looked young, and was quite pretty. "So this is my Mum..." Melody thought, smiling slightly._

_The man had light brown hair and blue eyes, and he too looked as if he had been crying. _

"_They really missed me?" Melody thought, a small smile appearing on her lips._

_The red head looked at the smaller girl with a sort of confusion, like there was no recognition or she didn't know if this was really her own daughter._

"_What's your name?" the woman asked, squeezing in between The Doctor and Melody._

"_Melody Pond." Melody replied, twirling a piece of her own red waves on her finger as she smiled weakly at the woman._

_The woman turned her gaze to the man, and whispered, a huge grin on her face, "Rory. It's our daughter. It's our Melody."._

"_Amy! He found our daughter!" the man yelled, a little yelp in his voice as he charged towards Melody and clutched her small body to him. A tear dripped down his cheek and into her silky red hair, and, soon, Melody was crying in happiness that she found her parents. She never knew, and now, she would never let go._

_Her Mum, Amy, joined in the hug as the family cried with happiness to finally be reunited._

_But just to be awkward, The Doctor joined in, which made Melody burst out laughing._

"_Escape?" The Doctor grinned._

"_Uh, yeah!" Melody smirked as her parents pulled her into the Tardis for a whole world of adventure that even Melody Pond, The Weapon, didn't know._


End file.
